


Wuh-Maat - Mes’Dah-Panu   (One clan, across two worlds)

by Reyka_Sivao



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Star Trek, Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Gen, Vulcan, Vulcan Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 22:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17333465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyka_Sivao/pseuds/Reyka_Sivao
Summary: The song "Two Worlds, One Family", translated into Vulcan.





	Wuh-Maat - Mes’Dah-Panu   (One clan, across two worlds)

 

Put your faith in what you most believe in

Dva-tor ra sauyau danik yeht’es

(Believe what seems most true)

Two worlds, one family

Wuh-maat - mes’dah-panu

(One clan, across two worlds)

Trust your heart

Sarahfel

(Trust)

Let fate decide

Ra dvel-tor buk

(what fate chooses)

To guide these lives we see

Fulag-tor n’nash-ha-kiv

(To lead these lives)

A paradise untouched by man

Ri’estuh-shi - ri fi’ash-tor

(A virgin place - not step on)

Within this worlds blessed with love

Boshau nash-panu k’nash-lohk

(This world fills with this love)

A simple life, they live in peace

Velik ha-kiv - sochya eh dif

(A simple life - peace and long life)

Softly tread the sand below your feet now

Soluli mos mes’mazhiv ne’du

(Tread softly across the sand below you)

Two worlds, one family

Wuh maat - dah mes’panu

(One clan - across two worlds)

Trust your heart

Sarahfel

(Trust)

Let fate decide

Ra dvel-tor buk

(What fate chooses)

To guide these lives we see

Fulag-tor n,nash-ha-kiv

(To lead these lives)

Beneath the shelter of the trees

Ne’rau-nol t’laplar la’wak

(Under the shelter of trees now)

Only love can enter here

Ashaya goh ta kup svi-tor

Love all that can enter

A simple life, they live in peace

Velik ha-kiv - sochya eh dif

Simple life - peace and long life

Raise your head up

Glazhau na’yel

Look at the star(s)

Lift high the load

Lesh abu’tus

(Carry up load)

Take strength from those that need you

Bolau au du - kal’uh bolau n’yeht’es

(They need you - let them need your truth)

Build high the walls

Torva’uh temok

(Build the walls)

Build strong the beams

Torva’uh karik-zeh

A new life is waiting

Bek-tor uzh-ha-kivlar

(New lives wait)

But danger's no stranger here

Hi ha-tor tehvar la-wak

(But danger lives at this time)

No words describe a mother's tears

Buzun-masu t’ko-mekhlar

(Tears of the mothers)

No words can heal a broken heart

Ri kup hakau pushal-katra

(Cannot heal a broken soul)

A dream is gone, but where there's hope

Tev-tor runlar - hi ha-tor rok

(Dreams die - but hope lives)

Somewhere something is calling for you

Kwi’shoret ein-veh ein-wilat du

(Someone somewhere from far away calls out to you)

Two worlds, one family

Wuh-maat - mes’dah-panu

(One clan, across two worlds)

Trust your heart

Sarahfel

(Trust)

Let fate decide

Ra dvel-tor buk

(what fate chooses)

To guide these lives we see

Fulag-tor n’nash-ha-kiv

(To lead these lives)

 


End file.
